Talk:Classes/@comment-199.216.80.45-20161130175434/@comment-109.146.190.159-20161201051658
For Infi; Go sniper, you don't need to get close and can stay back where it's safe. Might take some time to learn to land your shots, but at least most of the time you wont be getting shot at while you learn it. I wouldn't try using them up close untill you get an SMG, unless you want to spend a long time sitting in the corner with a stalker cloak waiting for that one player to think it's safe to stop and take a breath....."stalker cloak, its not about the number of kills. It's about being a dick behind enemy lines". For LA; So long as you don't try playing it like a HA (i.e. running in the frount door with everone else) it's a good class for new players, 'why learn the way round something when you can just go over it'. It can also be a good class for getting out of a fight that's going against you. Just try to remember that you are least accurate when using the jetpack so try to land, then shoot them. There also tends to be a lot less people trying to shoot you when on top of a building than when inside it. For Medic; One of if not the best class for getting certs quickly, there's always some one needing healing or a revive and the more certs you put into the healing tool the more it gives out in turn. The deflat guns are also nomaly very good alrounders, a bit more so that the other defalts. Plus the AoE heal that lets you heal yourself when you need it can really help. For Engi; If you plan to use a vehicle take this class. When in a fighter (the small one seater craft) you get a free level of auto heal for the craft and wether land or air when not being shot at lets you jump out and repair it to get back to the fight sooner. Also good in a fight as people will always, always need more bullets, their reload is your gain. Just don't set up the turret out in the open if you plan to use it for more than cover or the enemy snipers will love you in the wrong way. For HA; You have a big gun, a rocket launcher and a shield that if you remeber to turn it on at the right time gives you extra health. Your about as subtle as a sledgehammer and if done right about as painfull. This is the class if you want to run the the frount door. Just try not to take it too hard if your standing there patting yourself on the back for a great tank kill when a stalker cloaker kills you with a pop gun from the corner. For MAX; If you go into battle thinking yourself a walking god of death you're going to die, very quickly. You would be amazed how quikly all the health can disapear. Try to stick with a group or at least near an engi, don't stick your head anywhere you don't need to and you shouldn't have too much trouble making anyone that stands infrount of you very, very dead. They might look like walking tanks but really their a pair of walking heavy guns on an armored suit. I'm not saying that most 1v1 fights wont have the MAX win, but most fights in this game are not 1v1.